


New Parents

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianna is introduced to Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Parents

The air in the room was tense. The only noise coming from the baby in Natasha's hands. Her little angle was giggling while playing with her hair. Natasha smiled at the baby softly.

"You were supposed to complete the mission. Not bring home a stray." said Fury.

"Her parents died, sir. I couldn't leave her." said Clint.

"And what do you plan to do with the baby?" asked Fury.

Clint and Natasha shared a look.

"We were hoping to adopt her." said Natasha.

"With your lifestyles?" asked Nick.

"Look, we know. But she needs a family or she would end up in the system." said Clint.

Fury watched Natasha cuddle the baby. He could see his two agents were already attached. Fury knew Natasha always wanted to be a mother. But the Red Room had made it impossible. Maybe this was her chance. And Fury wouldn't take it away from her.

Fury sighed. "Fine, I'll draw up the papers. What is the kids name?" he asked.

"Arianna. Arianna Romanoff-Barton." said Natasha.

Fury knew the kid is going to be well protected and happy.


End file.
